Tales of Console City
by FriendlyMushroom
Summary: Console City is the capital of Smash, and its inhabitants have been responsible for bringing all kinds of conflicts to it. But what happens when the combatants decide to forget about the lore of their games, and pursue their own mischievous wishes? Captain Falcon x Samus/Wii Fit/Palutena, Young Link x Zelda/Inkling Girl, and other crack pairings. WARNING Tag for future chapters.


**Hi, I'm FriendlyMushroom, best known for my Spanish stories of Saint Seiya or Pokémon, usually romance, but I'm better witting tragedy. In short, that's not the point, the point is that this is my first Smash Bros Story.**

**Before you continue reading, I need to do several warnings:**

**WARNING 1: The tag of this story is Captain Falcon x Samus and Young Link x Zelda. The first thing I have to say about the tag, is that it isn't actually complete. The tag is limited to 4 characters, but the real tag should be as follows:**

**Tag 1: Captain Falcon x Samus/Wii Fit Trainer/Palutena.**

**Tag 2: Young Link x Zelda/Inkling Girl**

**You see, my favorite character is Captain Falcon, but I don't know who to pair him with. I like Samus Zero but I think it's cliché, I like Wii Fit Trainer because… because she is my main (after Captain Falcon), and I like Palutena because, hey, do I even need to explain myself? Just look at her, who does not like Palutena? But who will be the Captain's girlfriend? That neither I know, I like the 3 characters very much, maybe Palutena is a little more into the perverted goddess side I like to explore in my usual stories, so maybe she got a little more of an advantage in my book, but Wii Fit is the perfect crack character for a coupling, but I'm going for Samus for the tag because, not only I think it's a more appealing tag, but one I have always wanted to write about. So yeah, no idea who will win, but I will have fun finding it out.**

**As for Young Link, I grew up with the Link from Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask, and his fate in Twilight Princess left me with a feeling of emptiness… that's not to say that the other Links aren't great (except for Toon Link, never liked that guy), but I feel more attached to Ocarina's/Majora's/Hero's Shade Link, than to the other Links, as for Twilight Link, I like him more with Midna for… reasons… and the rest of the Links are fun and all, but they can't compare to Ocarina's Link (My opinion, it doesn't need to be the same as yours). As for Breath of the Wild Link, he is great in many ways, not that great in others, but he got his Zelda, and Smash Bros one isn't, she is more like, the Link Between Worlds one plus the A Link to the Past one and some nods to Ocarina of Time one in her fourth outfit. So, I liked the idea of Adult Ocarina Link, stuck inside his younger version, and being a kid with the mind of an adult in love with a teen Zelda, so yeah, let's go with that. In the other half there is Inkling Girl, the snotty brat who sees Link for what he is, a child, and the return of a squid/fish trauma for Young Link (Cough, princess Ruto). So, again that's a tag with no clear winner, at least for me.**

**WARNING 2: The second thing I have to say about the tag is that, although it is categorized like that already, it is a category for future chapters. What do I mean? Well, since I did not know how to shape the world for this story to begin, it occurred to me to use the newcomers to explain how the world of Smash functions in this story, which means that in this first chapter, barely any of the characters in the tag appear, but since they are the main theme for the future, I left the tag as it is. The truth is that this first chapter looks more like a Wolf x Isabelle x Duck Hunt, or Chrom x Female Robin, and of course Young Link x Inkling Girl, which brings me to the third warning.**

**WARNING 3: This author likes crack couples, why? Because there are thousands of Link x Zelda (even though I'm using this one in some way), Mario x Peach, and all those canon couples. Not that I cannot use those couples in this same story, but how about a Jigglypuff x Ganondorf? Ah, you didn't see that one coming, right? How about a Sonic x Corrin Girl? (Wild Sonic 2006 scene appears), ok, forget that last one. The point is that I like to get out of the conventional. In fact, I'm open to suggestions, I can even put Pit with Bayonetta, and I could care less about Bayonetta being an angel killer. Just do not ask me for yaoi or yuri, not that it's bad, it's just, it's not my thing. Although I do not mind using it as occasional jokes Looney Tunes style.**

**WARNING 4: I do not know all the games, although I admit I know most. I have surely played 80% of the games that appear in Smash, but I'm also part of that 1% of the world population who never played any Final Fantasy game, and I had no money to buy Xenoblade Chronicles, but Wikipedia is my friend, so I do what I can. Hey, at least I played all Fire Emblems… minus… the Corrin one… because I did not get along with the idea of having to choose between 3 versions of the same game (wild Pokémon game appears), it's not the same! Anyway, someday I'll play it.**

**WARNING 5: Ok, this is the last one. I am among those who have around 20 stories at the same time and promptly updating them hinders me. I make up for this with long chapters that satisfy you, that way maybe I can compensate for not updating as often as I should.**

**Ok, enough of the summary, though I hope you guys read it.**

**By the way, this story is written in the style of Wreck it Ralph! So do not expect much lore in the history of the characters.**

* * *

**Foreword.**

* * *

It all started with a snap, followed by the movement of a polygonal mustache, and a plumber who woke up from his sleep. The plumber's round hands were forever locked in gloved white fists, and he was dressed in overalls and a cap of a striking red color. He looked down at his hands, and then at his big feet wrapped in brown colored shoes, and blinked a couple of times, trying to find something else around, but finding only darkness. A second snap was heard, and facing the polygonal figure of the plumber, appeared a polygonal man dressed in suit and with his hair shaped like a fungus, although rectangular, like a badly programmed polygon.

"Regards! My name is Masahiro Sakurai!" The polygonal figure presented himself, and bowed. The plumber raised an eyebrow, or at least tried, because he was so poorly programmed that his eyebrow did nothing but move symmetrically to its sister eyebrow. "I welcome you to this world! The world of Super Smash Brothers 64! If you are listening to this message, you're not only a character set in a game like a filler character or NPC! You're a playable character! But not any playable character! You're INSERT ID_NUM01!" The figure tried to say, but immediately afterwards, the figure disappeared.

"Mamá mía!" The plumber scratched his neck, and suddenly found himself facing another polygonal character, who was dressed almost all in green since he also wore white tights. He had blond and stiff hair since he was also poorly programmed, and pointed ears as sharp as the sword he was wielding, and that he could not unwield. So bad was the character's program that his legs went through his robe, that looked more like a green skirt. The character was as surprised as the plumber, who immediately ran towards the second. "It's a me, Mario!" The plumber presented himself.

"Hia! Tse! Haaaaa!" Exclaimed the character, surprising the one who had introduced himself as Mario, who began rubbing his sharp chin, but was immediately surprised after seeing the tip of the sword the newcomer was carrying, very close to his nose.

"Regards! My name is Masahiro Sakurai!" They both heard, while the red character moved his arms up and down in panic, as the green character pointed at him fiercely, but was distracted when he saw the man in the businesslike suit. "I welcome you to this world! The world of Super Smash Brothers 64! If you are listening to this message, you're not only a character set in a game like a filler character or NPC! You're a playable character! But not any playable character! You're…" He turned to see the character in red. "Mario!" He exclaimed and then turned his back to them both, facing the darkness. "D.K.!" He added, turned around once more, and looked at the character in the green outfit. "Link!" He continued, but was then thrown violently by the tackle of an ape with a red tie in which its initials were seen.

"Uwawawawawah! Oie! Oie! Unght!" Mario tried to communicate, but his mouth, apparently nonexistent, only gave out sounds as onomatopoeias, as was the case of Link, while D.K. took Link in a grip and threw him away.

"Samus!" Exclaimed once again Masahiro Sakurai, and at that time, an energy sphere, the size of the ape, hit him hard, and the ape was shot out, while a fourth character, dressed in a strange polygonal armor, and whose right arm was nothing but a cylinder, came to the group. "Yoshi!" Masahiro Sakurai continued, and at that time, Mario was happy and ran to find a familiar figure, who looked confused and frightened. "Kirby!" He continued presenting.

"Hi!" Cried innocently the programmed pink ball, before being hit by D.K., who was scared, confused, and who the annoyed pink ball faced opening its mouth and swallowing it, to the surprise of those present, who looked at him in panic, before it crouched, and suddenly appeared wearing some sort of D.K. costume, while the simian remained puzzled by what had just happened and faced the darkness horrified.

"Fox!" Masahiro Sakurai went on, and quietly entered a polygonal Fox, who's polygons looked better compared to the others. "Pikachu!" But at his side, someone came less graceful, a kind of yellow rodent which had no collar and looked quite fat. "Luigi!" But the surprises did not end there, as soon Mario cried in joy, when confronted with his brother. "Captain Falcon!" Masahiro Sakurai cried again, and behind him appeared a character with a higher mobility than the rest, but not without looking like a pile of badly programmed polygons. "Ness!" Behind him arrived a boy, who looked curiously to the others. Apparently, he was the must confused of the group. "Jigglypuff!" Finished Masahiro Sakurai, and the group was lost in the mixture of horror and dissatisfaction, when a pair of giant eyes adorned the body-face of a pink figure.

"That's enough, Sakurai, I already finished loading." The group of 12 characters turned toward the only entity that could speak properly in the group, and who, oddly enough, was nothing more than a giant hand in a white glove. "Muahahahahahaha!" It cried, scaring the group, who were all put on the defensive. "Sorry, the habit." It apologized. "My name is Master Hand, and your names you already listened to them. You know exactly who you are. Characters, protagonists of various adventures. Some may have known each other's from other games, like my dear Jump Man, and D.K." Master Hand pointed, and only then the ape recognized Mario, and angrily tried to go after him, only Master Hand stopped him. "We'll get to the part of the punches latter. You will wonder what you are all doing here, and why you can't speak as well as I do. You see, this is a program, the original program. You are all actors in several video games, more than one in some cases, but all were once programmed, using your source code." Master Hand pointed to Mario's chest, which began shining with the source code reacting, Mario then rubbed the place where he was touched, and the glow faded. "This you see here is the result of the first experiment to gather the source code of several iconic characters in one place. For what? For creating a new game, one that has nothing to do with your usual adventures, but closer to a simple marketing experiment. A fighting game." The characters all exchanged looks, and the only one who smiled was D.K., who watched Mario intending to hurt him.

"Oh no!" Mario complained, while D.K. once again tried to go after him. Mario even tried to jump on Yoshi, who was simply pushed by the shape of Mario and put aside while D.K. prepared his fist. But thanks to a snap of Master Hand, D.K.'s fist found a gray shield blocking his way, surrounding the whole body of Mario, and shirking after the impact, and after a second snap, the shield disappeared.

"Will you both cut it out? Thank you!" Master Hand separated them both. "As characters, your source code will still be used in numerous stories and new video games. And your forms may change over time. But here in the cyberspace of programming, where information about all video games Nintendo has ever created is stored, you will always be updated. The original idea was to create an encyclopedia of gamming, which retained Nintendo's history, the history that made Nintendo what it is now, and you were chosen to keep it… well… most of you, some were only programmed by mere boredom." Jabbed Master Hand to Jigglypuff. "This world is just being created, but it is a very ambitious project, and I, Master Hand, Representative of Creativity in cyberspace, am the manager. How long will this world exist? How big will it be? That even I don't know… that's something we will have to find out together, but first, the rules." Master Hand thundered its fingers, and both Mario and Luigi appeared on a platform in the distance, with the rest serving as spectators. "In this game, battles are the basic task at hand." Explained Master Hand, while Mario and Luigi were moving in a previously programmed choreography, with the message of the tutorial presented under the platform on which they acted. "If you fall off the platform, you lose. You can play Time Smashes, or Stock Smashes. You can also use items. You have common attacks and special attacks, and a shield, that if broken, you will be stunned." He pointed to the part of the tutorial where Luigi's shield broke, and at that time, all the characters began activating their shields, since it was the novelty, until Jigglypuff's one was broken, and everyone laughed at her. "The fighting is…" Tried to say Master Hand, but after recovering, Jigglypuff once again broke it's shield. "The fighting is…" He tried to say once again, but after recovering a second time, Jigglypuff activated it's shield, and it broke once again. "The fighting is…!" Master Hand tried once again in annoyance, but Jigglypuff was, once again, breaking it's shield. "Enough!" He thundered its fingers. "Break it again, and now it's going to hurt!" He threatened, but Jigglypuff ignored, and when the shield burst, Jigglypuff was blasted up high.

"Ah Jigglypuuuuuuuuuuff!" Jigglypuff shouted as it went lost into the sky, forming a small star, but returned extremely dizzy on top of a platform, to which all reacted grateful because they thought the worst.

"The fighting… is the most important part of the game…" He continued, and Jigglypuff once again broke out it's shield and was sendoff blasted. "Ignore it… fighting earns points. Points… do not have a specific function just yet. This world is just being created after all, and will be updated with you. Your memories of the other games will be fed to your source code continuously, and the result of this game will be copied, to release to the real world to divert millions. If all goes well, and this world still exists, maybe you will be able to communicate like me. Now, have fun… this is now your world…" Master Hand finished, he snapped his fingers, and disappeared.

"3!" It appeared on screen, and Mario was transported by a pipe toward a tropical-like scenario in appearance. On the upper left side after leaving the pipe, Mario read the text: 'Kongo Jungle' displayed. "2!" Continued the voice, and Mario faced a barrel that broke, from which came out D.K. with a huge smile and wanting to hurt Mario. "1!" Mario began getting worried "GO!" And thus began, the world of Smash Bros.

* * *

**Smash Bros Ultimate.**

**Tales of Console City.**

**Chapter 1: Newcomers to Smash.**

* * *

"Everything will be fine, do not be nervous. Everything will be fine, do not be nervous. Everything will be fine, do not be nervous." An anthropomorphic dog-girl told herself, holding an invitation between her hands and chest as she waited in a large white room with nothing but her presence and that of other guests like her, in front a huge and very representative symbol, the same as the emblem adorning the letter she carried in her hands. "Who am I Kidding? I am very nervous!" She finally cried while waving her tail as a sign of nervousness.

"New to Smash?" Asked a girl by her side, a human, wearing blue blouse and red skirt with a white hat. She was accompanied by two eager pets, a blue turtle, and some kind of frog with a flower on the back. "The name is Blue, from the Pokémon franchise". She introduced herself.

"Isabelle, from Animal Crossing." Isabelle accepted to grip hands with Blue, and immediately, the turtle and the frog went to greet her too. "You are all also first-timers? That's a relief, I thought I would be the only one." Isabelle added.

"Hardly only one newcomer joins Smash every update. And Squirtle and Ivysaur are not first-timers, they were part of the second update, Smash Bros Brawl, along with the nostalgic guy over there, Red." Blue pointed toward Red, and Isabelle could see a young man in jeans, red shirt, and cap of the same color. "He is upset since he was taken out after the third update for Wii U and 3DS." Blue whispered, and Isabelle nodded at those words. "He was also separated from his Charizard, a fire breathing winged lizard." She continued, and then Isabelle noticed a yellow rodent, which kicked the floor impatiently and pulled Blue's shirt. "Calm down, Pichu, the slogan of this update is 'everyone is here', of course you are part of the game." Blue petted and calmed down the rodent, who cried impatiently, and Isabelle watched it curiously. "Her name is Pichu, she was admitted to the first update in Smash Bros Melee, but was taken out in the second update." Explained Blue.

"It happens to everyone sooner or later." Spoke a child, whom Isabelle watched curiously. "The name is Young Link." He greeted, and Isabelle raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Do not be fooled by the name, I was a veteran, but I was replaced by a more 'updated' version." He drew imaginary quotes. "For the second update they took me out for someone called Toon Link, but I am the original Link, do not doubt about it." He added annoyed.

"I do not remember that Young Link was so… moody." Spoke another character, to the right of Isabelle. She was her same size, and carried a mallet while cleaning off some snow from her pink suit.

"Nana, do not be rude." Scolded her brother, dressed on a blue windbreak. "Hi, I'm Popo, she's my sister Nana, we are the Ice Climbers." He greeted, and Isabelle bowed. "We met Young Link during the first update on Smash Bros Melee, but during Brawl… well… Popo looked toward Young Link, who looked at him with annoyance.

"They took us out of the Wii U and 3DS update." Nana changed the subject. "Alongside Wolf and Snake, we were all removed simultaneously. Hello! We missed you all!" Nana and Popo waved their hands, and Isabelle turned to see an anthropomorphic wolf, and blushed after seeing it.

"I regret to inform you that the feeling is not mutual." Replied Wolf coldly, and then noticed the way Isabelle was staring at him. "And what do you think you are going to accomplish by looking at me like that?" Wolf complained.

"Ah! Nothing much!" Grieved Isabelle. "Popo and Nana mentioned not only Mr. Wolf, but also a Mr. Snake, but I do not see any snakes around here." She apologized with several bows, and Wolf, extremely annoyed, turned to the box by his right, and lifted it, revealing a man sitting under it, and then, a strange sound between the one of a trumpet and a poorly tuned violin, was heard while an exclamation mark appeared on top of the man's head.

"Wolf! Do not expose me!" Added the man annoyed, whose name was Snake. "Can't you see I am trying to find out as much as possible of the newcomers?" Snake jabbed in the direction of a couple of men of primitive appearance, who carried crosses and holly water. "What kind of priests are those?" Snake asked.

"Priests? You would be surprised." Wolf exclaimed. "They do not speak much. But their names are Simon Belmont and Richter Belmont. Distant relatives to where I know, from a game called Castlevania." Wolf explained, and Snake began to take notes.

"Ruthless beast, you are yet to be worthy of the forgiveness of the Belmont Clan." Simon declared, looking at Wolf, who growled at him at that moment. "If we discover that you are a being of wicked evil, your heresy will be alienated back to the kingdom of the devil, punishment by the path carved by the shaking of my sacred whip." Simon announced.

"It's too early to send heretics to hell, ancestor." Richter claimed, trying to calm down his ancestor. "In addition, people no longer speak with such property. We'll have to work on your vocabulary." He insisted.

"Some games should never be modernized." Wolf shook his head in denial, while Snake was still taking notes. "Enough of that! A real bounty hunter does not bother to waste time analyzing those who play with religious icons. I would be more concerned about the dragon and the crocodile." He assured.

"I no longer know if he is talking about real dragons and crocodiles, or about people named like that." Isabelle whispered to Blue, who smiled at Isabelle's discontent against Snake not being a snake, but a man named Snake. But after turning around to check, Isabelle backed off scared. "They are actually a dragon and a crocodile!" The pair of creatures then looked at her with annoyance.

"What have we here? A delicious snack?" The dragon tried to take Isabelle by the head, when it found a sword against his throat, wield by a warrior defending Isabelle, and forcing the dragon to laugh. "I am not like the mindless dragons inside of your pitiful game of kingdoms and primitive swords, boy. Away with your toothpick, out of my sight." Added the dragon annoyed.

"Be careful, Ridley. You do not want to find out how skilled I am at killing dragons." The man replied, with his sword ready, and Ridley just roared and retired alongside the golden belly crocodile. "The truth is I'm not very good at dragon slaying, there are almost no dragons in my time." He whispered toward Isabelle. "Chrom, from the Fire Emblem series. Those were Ridley from Metroid, and King K. Rool from Donkey Kong Country. I know because I belonged partially to Smash Bros Wii U and 3DS, although I was only the companion of my wife's Final Smash." He explained.

"Do you have a wife in Smash?" Isabelle added in surprise. "I only have my former Mayor from Animal Crossing. It must be very nice to have a family in Smash, or form one." Isabelle looked at Wolf while saying that last, and moved her tail.

"My daughter Lucina is also part of Smash, and my son in law… who… is also my brother in law… well…" Chrom tried to explain, but Isabelle and Blue looked at him in confusion. "Do your games a favor, and never mess with alternate universes and timelines. Or you will end up with your wife having an alternative male version of themselves and marrying your daughter that comes from the future." Concluded the man.

"What kind of games are the Fire Emblem series?" Shuddered Blue, and then saw her Pichu fleeing in terror, while being chased by an anthropomorphic cat. "Hey, watch it! Red! Stop your Incineroar!" Complained Blue, while Incineroar continued chasing Pichu trying to eat it.

"What is taking so long?" Boomed the scream of a fighter with blond hair, barefoot, and wearing a red karate suit. "Damn that Ryu… how dare he enter Smash Brothers without me? When I see him, I'll give him a beating he will never forget. Ryu and Ken must always be in the same game, traitor!" Ken shouted to the field on fire.

"Squaawehweeeeee?" Isabelle shacked perturbed after hearing that, finding a girl with a paint gun and what appeared to be a pair of orange tentacles instead of hair, who was talking in a strange language with another boy with blue tentacles instead of hair. "Bre droaaaa breblin!" Continued the squid girl.

"Brabreblin!" Answered the boy, and they continued in their absurd conversation that confused Isabelle more and more, who tried to understand the strange language the squid couple of kids were using.

"Inklings." Added a curiously somber voice, and Isabelle looked at some kind of armor that seemed to have living tissue, and who watched the Smash sphere-like logo impatiently. "Their language is primitive… but understandable… I do not expect you to understand. But I communicate only with you for a reason…" Said the strange creature. "Samus Aran is only mine…" She threatened.

"There are no friends or enemies in Smash Bros, honey." Interrupted a girl, who separated Isabelle of the life-provided armor. "Better you move away from the dangerous ones, that is Dark Samus from the Metroid Prime series, the evil form of Samus Aran, a veteran." Explained the woman in princess attire. "By the way, I am Daisy!" She introduced and shook hands with Isabelle. "Everything is almost ready, aren't you firing up to the violence already?" Added Daisy with flame-shaped eyes.

"Yeah, well, I… I think I no longer feel like wanting to go to Smash after all…" Isabelle began, backing off from the group, disturbed by the strange conglomeration of characters. "I think there was a guy back there… I think he was called Waluigi, I'm sure he's more impatient than I am to enter Smash." She turned around, finding a huge flier with the drawing of a Piranha Plant. "Uwah! What is that?" Isabelle yelled scared, and started running away and crashing with Young Link, who squealed after being struck and tackled by Isabelle, shouting a powerful cry that dazzled Isabelle.

"That is a DLC character!" Bummed Young Link after the impact with Isabelle. "It's the first of 6 who are programmed to be released for the game! It got a flier because it is the first to be revealed so far! The Piranha Plant! Incredible that it is a character while I was taken out of Smash!" Young Link complained, but then the huge ball of fire went out, and a tube of light appeared in its place. "It was about time!" Added the bothered Young Link, and entered into the light pipe.

"Come on, Isabelle!" Blue shouted excited, and started running toward the light tube, along with the rest of the newcomers. While Isabelle saw them all get excited, instead of worried about their physical integrity.

"Everyone always wants to enter Smash… but, when the blows arrive, I do not think it's very nice." Added a worried Isabelle, who then looked at Wolf entering the light, and she blushed. "Well… there aren't many dog-characters in Smash, are they? That makes me one of his few options." She began excitedly, and having done so, she entered the light, and her universe expanded so violently, that the panic embraced her. "What is all this?" She exclaimed in surprise, as she and the rest of the newcomers showed wonder, all but those who had already been there before.

The first thing that caught the attention of the newcomers, was finding around 100 floating spheres, within which they could clearly see battlefields, as separate parts of the worlds from which the characters fighting inside of them belonged. Some scenarios even belonged to different worlds, but all were part of the same company that created them all.

"Look! It's Pac-Man!" Blue pointed out, toward one of the spheres, where the great heroes of the childhood of many around the world that existed outside the source code, fought relentlessly. In the Greenhill Zone, Pac-Man used a Super Scope to keep Little Mac crippled, who tried to free himself from the continuous attack of the yellow sphere, who heartlessly dedicated to using the Super Scope in their small bursts of energy, knowing he could charge it and defeat Little Mac with a single blow, but Pac-Man was having too much fun as to do that.

"Why are there 2 Samus?" Dark Samus and Ridley exclaimed in unison as they watched on a battlefield called Clock Tower, at Samus with and without armor, fighting Princess Zelda and Sheik, which kept Young Link equally confused.

"Am… guys." Isabelle interrupted, pointing to another battlefield, Yoshi's Island, where 8 Kirbys of different colors were facing each other, although the scenario apparently only had food items, so the combatants were distracted almost all the time to get their mouths stuffed with food.

"Mario and Sonic are having a good time apparently!" Ken pointed to a particular scenario that caused him a feeling of excitement. "Things got personal! Final Destination! No items! 99 Stocks baby! Can it get any better than that?" Ken added cheerfully, while Mario and Sonic confronted violently.

"Chrom? What are you doing way over there?" Jabbed Daisy to another battlefield, Wario Ware, where Male Robin had managed to use his Final Smash against Female Robin, who was being beaten up by Male Robin and Chrom, or so it seemed to them all, while the Chrom newcomer to Smash watched what was going on very confused, until Female Robin was thrown from the platform, and the giant sign "Game", appeared.

"Aaaaah!" Boomed the cry of Female Robin, who after falling down to the floor, began rolling down with a Smash Platform chasing after her, and when Female Robin finally stopped her rolling, she looked toward Male Robin, who was calmly flying down on top of his own platform. "I'm not going to applaud you! You used my husband against me!" Female Robin complained.

"Oh, you're so going to applaud." Male Robin scoffed. "Applaud me sister, I beat the Smash out of you alongside my father and brother in-law, in a Timed Smash. How does it feel to have your own butt handed to you by yourself for half an hour?" He continued, but Female Robin refused to applaud.

"Bad sportsmanship alert! Bad sportsmanship alert! Bad sportsmanship alert!" They all heard, including the newcomers. And a group of at least 5 Mii Fighters, and 3 Mii Gunners, all dressed as policemen, surrounded Female Robin. "Miss, you are in violation of Smash code 3035. 'A defeated fighter must applaud in sign of good sportsmanship'. Applaud or I'll be forced to arrest you." One of the Mii policemen ordered.

"He attacked me with my own husband! That is domestic violence right there!" Female Robin complained, but the Mii policemen all crossed arms. "Okay, I'm applauding." She began clapping, and the Mii policemen all nodded, and ran to stop a brawl outside the platforms.

"Halt in the name of the law!" They cried, and the Mii policemen all chased after Wario on his motorcycle, who tried to run over Luigi, apparently after being defeated by the cowardly brother of Mario. "Fights are prohibited outside platforms or special scenarios!" They shouted, while Wario chased Luigi to the interiors of a huge city.

"Console City!" Exclaimed Isabelle in excitement, and having cried so hard, Male Robin and Female Robin looked at her, then at the newcomers, and then Female Robin cried loudly, forcing everyone to cover their ears.

"Aaaaahhhhh! Chrom!" Female Robin threw herself over Chrom, knocking him down and kissing her confused husband, while Male Robin faced away from his gender bended self in disgust. "Brother, it's Chrom! The real one! Not that darn image that helps me in my Final Smash! He is truly my husband!" Female Robin insisted.

"Halt in the name of the law!" The Mii policemen surrounded Female Robin again. "Miss, you are in violation of Smash Code 404, 'the contestants are forbidden to socialize with newcomers until they have completed their initiation. That includes, although not to the same extent, reinterpretations of the character, returning characters, and color variants made character'." The Mii Policeman faced Dark Samus, Young Link, and Daisy, other newcomers within the categories, averted their eyes.

"But he is my husband!" Female Robin wept, when suddenly a Smash Ball appeared over her head. "What? Now? But… but… ught! Finish your initiation quickly!" She took the Smash Ball, and reflected on the screen were the specifications of a match she had been challenged into. "Duck Hunt? Why are you making fun of my torment?" Female Robin complained, looking up at the Delfino City Battlefield, where Duck Hunt laughed, teasing Female Robin. "When I'm done with you, they're going to jail me for animal abuse!" She accepted the fight, standing on the flying platform that came toward her, and flew her to the battlefield.

"Oh… Duck Hunt is very cute." Exclaimed Isabelle while blushing, and she even started moving her tail. Blue mocked by the fact, but Isabelle quickly covered her tail. "It's not what you think!" Defended Isabelle.

"Woops, Meta Knight in Zebes." Male Robin looked at the information of the Smash Ball that appeared on top of him. "I hate Zebes." He added while accepting the combat, but then read the specifications. "2 against 6 Team Match? And I'm on the weaker side! Wait! I take it back!" Added Male Robin horrified, but the Smash Platform lifted him up by force, and took him to the battlefield of Zebes.

Once the interruptions ended, the group looked back toward Console City, the great metropolis, full of Miis of all types, who looked to the heavens toward the battlefields, or were carrying boxes of items they sent toward them. For example, a Mii dressed in a Mario Maker suit, carried boxes of Pokéballs from a factory in Console City, to the teleporters, which transported them so they could appear randomly at the battlefields. One appeared at Onnet, where D.K. faced Olimar, who had been in dire straits until a Pokéball appeared, forcing D.K. to retract. Olimar, looking at D.K. with evil possessed eyes, threw the ball while the ape covered his eyes in fear, but when curiosity overcame D.K., he uncovered his eyes trying to see what Pokémon he would have to evade, a Goldeen, an upon seeing it, D.K. smiled, and punched Olimar out of the battlefield.

"Welcome." The newcomers heard, and turned around to see a Mii, dressed as a doctor, and apparently with a pistol hidden under her sleeves. "My name is Mii Medic 1135. Mii of the Gunner specialty. If you are so kind as to follow me, please." She asked, and this time even those who had previously been in Smash were confused. "I can see the confusion on your faces. But of course! The world of Smash was not that big before, but please, follow me." She insisted.

**Console City's Nintendo Building.**

"This place is a lot bigger than I remember." Confessed Young Link. "I mean, I expected it, but… when I was in Smash, other than the platforms, there was only a waiting room with a centerpiece table and a vase. "He explained, and Pichu nodded.

"I don't remember any vase." Wolf bummed. "But when I arrived, there was something we called the Subspace Emissary… and there were broader scenarios, but if you wanted a home, you had to build it yourself using the Scenario Editor." He bragged.

"The scenario editor was removed during the update to Wii U and 3DS." Replied the Mii Medic. "But worry not, everyone will have a home in some area. But before that, you all have to go through the initiation. We do not want any problems in Smash, do we?" She asked, looking specifically at Ridley and King K. Rool, while the Mii Medic took them all to a building in the middle of Console City, shaped like a giant 'N' they all knew. "The headquarters of Nintendo's source code, right in the heart of Console City, the capital of all Smash, and that is our President, Master Hand." She pointed at a picture of an enemy to those who had already been in Smash before, someone they knew well.

"And here I thought that having a human mayor for Animal Crossing was crazy. That's just one giant hand!" Isabelle complained, and the veterans scoffed a bit at her, who decided to wait for the Mii Medic to give her all the explanations.

"Master Hand is the digital world President of Nintendo, but the truth is that the real president of Smash is him…" Mii Medic pointed, at a statue in the middle of the offices of Nintendo, in which they all saw Masahiro Sakurai, holding Kirby's hand, and looking towards the company. "But let's not get distracted. The first stop on our great journey of initiation, we will find it in the room 1-1." She invited them to an auditory, in which the combatants sat down. "Enjoy!" Mii Medic sat as well.

"I don't remember there being a presentation when I first arrived." Young Link added, while Wolf sat beside him with an evil laugh in his snout. "Do you know something about this?" Young Link wondered.

"I received the initiation from Master Hand itself, but it seems that this part was already upgraded. A lot has changed since my first time in Smash." Wolf clarified. "But I have a feeling you will enjoy this. If what I think is about to happen actually happens that is." Wolf then climbed his feet at the seat in front of him, and when the show began, Wolf scoffed loudly, and Young Link looked at the screen in amazement.

"Me again? But it was supposed to be Bowser's turn!" At the screen, Ganondorf complained. And the huge finger of Master Hand pointed toward Ganondorf's face, making him rethink his words. "Okay, okay!" He complained, reading the script, without realizing that the camera was already on. "Welcome to Smash." Ganondorf began. "If you are a returning character, then you partially know the rules, if you are not, I am obliged to make them of your knowledge." Ganondorf continued, facing the blackboard at his back and writing on it. "Smash is the central base, the source code, here the code of the most iconic Nintendo characters is constantly updated, and with this source code, video games are created." He continued, drawing a big "N" followed by a cartridge videogame that barely read 'Ocarina of Time' "Inside a video game, we take a role. Most of these roles are governed by the personality inside of our source codes. Inside a game I can be an evil god, that with the Triforce of Power decimated the Sacred Realm, covering the land of Hyrule in darkness for 7 years, spreading my maleficence all over the world…" He fell into his usual character, but Master Hand snapping his fingers returned him to reality. "Or something like that…" Ganondorf complained. "But once the game is over, as well as our stories, and our roles in them. We are still source code. Our source code may have been programmed to do atrocious things, not only in one, but in several games. But once over the role in the video game, what are we? We are citizens of Smash, of the few who are fortunate in a world of thousands of millions of video game characters, to have a place in the history of the great N." He continued with his explanation, and most of those present in the room, did not understand the message. "In Smash, there are no evil kings, no one kidnaps princesses, and there are no islands whose natural resources need to be exploited. There are no evil entities who destroy dreams, or experiments that went wrong and now seek revenge on their creators. We are more like actors, and the protagonists and/or antagonists of our games… by Din! I cannot say this!" Ganondorf finally snapped, and Master Hand pointed at him again. "Okay! Okay!" He complained, and went on. "They are our fellow performers." He added with disgust. And at that time, both King K. Rool and Ridley faced one another in disbelief, Dark Samus simply folded her arms and looked away. "If you want to remain a part of Smash… do not break the rules, be a good citizen, and never forget that… we can always break their miserable faces whenever we want in a 99 Stocks Smash without items but the Final Smash and at the Final Destination! Link! By the next 2 hours I'll destroy you!" Ganondorf snapped once again, powered the Smash Ball that appeared over his head, and disappeared.

"Ganondorf!" Master Hand complained. "Dammit! The recording isn't finished yet! You!" Master Hand pointed, and Pit, who was filming, was horrified, as Master Hand pushed him to the screen to continue with the recording as he handed the script to him. "Finish it!" He ordered.

"But Mr. Master Hand, I never learned how to read!" Pit complained. And in the room, Ken, Simon and Richter all mocked Pit, Chrom just moved his head in disappointment. "Amm… be good… eat your fruits and vegetables, and never forget, we are not enemies, no matter what anyone says." He finished, and the presentation ended, leaving King K. Rool and Ridely with open jaws, Dark Samus folding her arms ignoring the presentation once again, and Wolf staring at the 3 mischievously. Isabelle simply clapped feeling identified with the peace of mind mentality.

"Booooo!" King K. Rool booed as he moved his hand with his thumb down, feeling dissatisfied with what they had seen in the presentation. Then the lights went on, and the Mii Medic returned.

"Now you all know. There are no enemies in Smash, just happy and joyful rivals!" Mii Medic exclaimed, but everyone looked at her incredulously. "Now, please follow me." She continued, and the newcomers followed. "The second stop is the Hall of Weapons." She explained, and again Ridley and King K. Rool looked at each other in complicity, on the other hand, Wolf shook his head in denial, like Young Link did as well. "Here we will ensure that weapons are not potentially harmful!" Mii Medic yelled in enthusiasm, and the pair of villains reacted with displeasure.

"I'm already enjoying this place a lot." Isabelle said, although most of the other fighters who carried weapons, were concerned about what could happen.

**Hall of Weapons.**

"Roarororororo!" Spun Incineroar around, indiscriminately hitting a Sandbag, with Ivysaur and Squirtle cheering for him, while the Mii Medic chatted with a couple of Mii Scientists who analyzed the Damage Meter of the Sandbag. "Roar!" Incineroar took the Sandback, throwing it toward the nearby ropes of the gym where they were, and throwing the bag into the air after the recoil with the ropes.

"Oh! I like that move! We must integrate a rope summoning mechanism into Incineroar's conveyor belt!" Pointed out the Mii Medic, and the Mii Scientists showed her their thumbs up and started working on it, while the Mii Medic went to analyze other Sandbag's damage meters, until one won her attention. "And this damage meter is…?" She wondered. And then saw Ridley indiscriminately stabbing with his tail an innocent Sandbag, which erupted when his measured damage reached 999% "No, no, no!" Mii Medic exclaimed. "Adjust the meter of that attack… maybe to… 50%" She asked the Mii Scientists, who began to work on it.

"50%?" The annoyed Ridley replied. "Do you think this a game, girl? I'm evil incarnate! Destroyer of planets! Annihilator of civilizations!" He gazed at her with displeasure and flames protruding from its mouth.

"40%" Mii Medic sentenced, and Ridley looked surprised. "And just because you threatened me, every fireball that leaves your beak will be weaker than the previous one if they do not allow you to complete the attack, and you will also receive damage for each fireball not thrown." The Mii Scientists quickly reprogrammed Ridley code. "Any other comments from anyone?" She asked, looking at King K. Rool, and at the turned into ashes Sandbag by the attack of his shotgun. "Demean that too!" She ordered, and walked toward Chrom. "Problems with your sword?" She asked.

"Do you really need to reduce the strength of Falchion?" Chrom asked in sadness. "It is the sword of my family, for generations it has protected my kingdom." He assured.

"Ah! The arms of the family!" Simon exclaimed, admiring his intensely sharp whip. "If they could tell the stories of all those who have been killed with the subtle movement of their owners, tearing the bowels of those impacted mercilessly by their might." He admired.

"Yeah… I only blow people and machines into pieces with my grenades." Snake clarified, with lots of Sandbags disintegrated. "Although I take the nonlethal route sometimes… they always die anyway, but I try." He finished, throwing a missile at an innocent Sandbag, against the stunned faces of the other Sandbags still in line. The Mii Medic then pointed at the weapons of mass destruction Snake had.

"I guess… that I wouldn't like to end up like an ash-pile." Chrom accepted, and the percentage of his weapon's damage was reduced, and Chrom ended staring at his weapon sadly. "You're still the best weapon in the world." He added solemnly.

"And it now has the same percentage of damage than my fist properly loaded." Ken looked at the screen of the Mii Scientist, taunting Chrom, who decided to ignore him. "This world has very surprising rules." He finished.

"If it didn't, everything would be a disaster, and many would be injured or worse." Clarified the Mii Medic. "In Smash 64, there was not so much detail in the graphics of the characters, so there were only explosions and very heavy blows. During Melee, things began to get complicated, they had to integrate Dr. Mario to at least help the fighters resist the ruthless fighting style Melee had. The fighters were even falling down at random due to their injures. And in Brawl they had too many sharp objects. But everything changed during the integration of the Mii in Wii U and 3DS, and the Mii, being basically unlimited, with only 3, one per class, becoming actual fighters, the rest of us were declared the stewards of the world of Smash by Master Hand." She explained. "Our task is to ensure that all fighters have a functional and safe world to live happily. This includes, but is not limited to, ensure that combatants are as balanced as possible, and adjustments are made continuously." She finished, looking at a fighter's screen and seeing a strange percentage. "0.001%?" She asked curiously, and after seeing Isabelle with pompoms, she involved the reason. "What happened, dear?" She asked.

"Well… I turn in the air with my pompoms… but I think the damage meter does not work." Replied Isabelle, while King K. Rool and Ridley teased her, pulling down her self-esteem, so the Mii Medic had an idea.

"It's true! It is wrongly calibrated!" The Mii Medic began overwriting the Damage Meter. "Now try it again, honey!" She added cheerfully, and Isabelle tried again, finishing with the Sandbag being launched following an attack of at least 3 or 4 spins. "10% per impact, in a movement with 4 impacts, 40%" She smiled and clapped at the damage.

"Whaaaaat?" Ridley complained. "How is it possible that a rotation of pompoms that does nothing more than a tickle, causes the same amount of damage as the sharp tip of my tail?" Ridley was annoyed, but the Mii Medic folded her arms, and approached the meter with Ridley's damage meters. "Never mind!" He sentenced.

"Great! It means we're ready for the next phase!" The Mii Medic cried out in excitement, asking the group to follow her. Some were already concerned about what might happen next.

**Wardrobe room.**

"Aaaaah! So cool! I have an Alolan costume!" Blue exclaimed happily as she left a machine with a selection of costumes, and Red, shook his head in desperate denial, wishing the initiation would end already so he could go look for his Charizard.

"In this section, we select the variants of your suits that you will use in the battles." Mii Medic remarked while Inkling Boy and Inkling Girl argued over who would enter the machine first, and they ended up accidentally entering together, preoccupying the Mii Scientists watching the screen-like cylinder of costumes. "For the selection, we investigate the source code of your characters, and the cylinder displays all possible variants of your… avatars…" She added worried, looking at 8 variations of Inklings on the screen, 4 girls, and 4 boys. "This… is not good… repair it before Mii Scientist 4939 sees it!" She ordered.

"What should I not see, Mii Medic 1135?" Asked a Mii Scientist with brown hair and harrows, who approached the screen. "Fascinating! Divide them as we did with the Koopalings and the case of Olimar and Alph!" He ordered, and when the Mii Scientists opened the doors, where they had entered 2 Inklings, 8 came out, horrifying the Mii Medic. "From now on you are Inkling 64." He pointed to the orange colored girl. "And you are Inkling 64 E-1." He then gave the blue Inkling Boy a name tag. "Inkling 64 E-2, E-3, E-4, E-5, E-6 and E-7." He handed name tags to the others.

"Why?" Wept the Mii Medic, knowing she now had more fighters to lead. "They are all the same Inkling but with different colors!" She added out of annoyance.

"No, no, no!" Answered the Mii Scientist. "The Yoshi are all a race, every color is a character, Link has Dark Link, Captain Falcon has Blood Falcon, everyone should be separated. Even if they have the same moves." He assured.

"That only applies to a few fighters!" Resented the Mii Medic. "And Blood Falcon is not an Eco Fighter, it's just Captain Falcon dressing like Blood Falcon! Let the Inklings as they were!" She complained.

"Aaaaah!" They then heard the shrill cry of Young Link, while a Dark Young Link ran off from the machine, chased by Young Link, who was furious. "You do not even exist in my games! Come here!" Young Link complained, but then noticed the Mii Scientist giving Dark Young Link a name tag. "Young Link 22 E-1?" Young Link read. "That's unfair! He doesn't even exist!" He countered.

"What do I tell you, kid? The fans always get what they want." Mii Scientist exclaimed, as he walked in front of a poster that read: 'Do not allow entry to this character', with a Waluigi face printed on it.

"Why does my badge reads Chrom 25 E-1?" Chrom asked, addressing the Mii Scientist, who rubbed his head in curiosity. "Am I the Eco Figther of someone else?" He asked again.

"Printing error." Was the reply of the Mii Scientist, who retired without correction, so Chrom looked at his name tag curiously, but gave it little importance, not as Dark Samus, who vaporized hers, just to get a replacement immediately handed to her.

"Order! Order! Order!" Mii Medic cried while the Inklings chatted everywhere in their respective languages, and Young Link and Dark Young Link clashed heads with each other's. "Because of the mismanagement of my partner who insists on dividing characters where there are none…" Mii Medic glared at Mii Scientist contemptuously. "Some of you were copied in other versions of yourselves… but still, the other costumes that were not materialized as Eco Fighters, can now be generated as a copy of yourselves to use in the battlefield." She explained, taking Wolf's name tag and creating a clone of him, only with different clothing, and when seeing the clone, Isabelle moved her tail cheerfully. "Whenever you are challenged, you can choose between sending a clone or go to the battle yourself. Clones do not have emotions, they are very advanced computer programs, and distinguish themselves from their originals by having a clone number behind their neck, which the Eco Fighters do not have, so even if you seek for the number, you won't find it, Young Link." Mii Medic complained, while Young Link, who had already submitted Dark Young Link, was looking for the clone number. "Anyway…" She continued. "You can also change into the costume of your taste. By the way, the Yoshi suffered the same division as the Inklings, so there are no Yoshi clones." She explained. "We're almost done with the initiation, only 2 more rooms." She added cheerfully. And the group made a mockery out of boredom.

**Shield Programming Room.**

"This room… I think it is very… self-explanatory." Mentioned Richter, as he watched the posters around the room, indicating the significance of the color of the shields, plus a poster with a 'Do' and 'Don't', where 'Do' displayed Kirby gleefully resisting an attack with his shield and then turning it off to let it recover, and the "Don't" displayed the image of Jigglypuff smashing its shield after receiving an attack and flying away as a star. "Is that also going to happen to us?" He wondered terrified.

"No, that only happens to Jigglypuff since it angered Master Hand." Mii Medic replied, and then went on. "At present, the Mii Scientists are passing in front of you with a device that will be part of your code from now on." While she explained, the Mii Scientists approached the Inklings and they offered them their devices, although the Inkling Girl of orange colors dropped hers, but it was caught skillfully by Young Link, who handed it back at her, earning him a loving glance from Inkling Girl, which startled Young Link.

"Your fascination with seafood remains repulsive." Enunciated Dark Young Link, annoying Young Link, who brought his sword and prepared for battle, when the Mii Medic separated them both.

"The battles outside the platform are prohibited." Mii Medic reminded them. "But we'll get to that latter." She handed his device to Young Link, who took it and it quickly became code and entered him. "Being a reentry, you know well how it works, for everyone else please don't…" She tried to say, when Incineroar fell to the ground, completely dizzy after breaking its shield. "Pay attention!" The Mii Medic scolded, but suddenly everyone in the room started to break their shields, and fall down dazzled, all but those who had already used their shields before, although Pichu looked tempted to break its shield. "Maybe there should be more self-destructible shields like Jigglypuff's one!" She complained, and finally the group calmed down and behaved. "The device not only gave you a shield, but also assigned you a Smash Menu. To display it, just tap your heart a couple of times, and the Smash Menu will appear." The fighters began to touch their chests a couple of times to display the Smash Menu, all but Ridley. "What is it now?" She wondered.

"I have no heart." Ridley looked down on the Mii Medic, who tapped a couple of times at Ridley's chest, and the Smash Menu unfolded. "Where is the evil in the world?" Ridley worried, looking at the menu and analyzing it. "Oh! Bombs!" He added with enthusiasm.

"In Smash Menu you can select the rules you prefer to fight. And when a fighter is challenged, over the heads of the scheduled fighters…" Mii Medic tried to explain, but immediately, Isabelle saw over her head a Smash Ball, and it reflected the instructions.

"300% damage, only bombs, 99 Stocks, and against a 7 Ridley Team?" Asked Isabelle, and began to tremble, while Ridley watched with scorn and terrible intensions. "I'm just an innocent little dog-girl." Isabelle wept.

"Just decline the combat." Wolf suggested, and then pressed a button on Isabelle's Smash Ball Menu, and it disappeared. Isabelle immediately blushed gratefully, while Ridley angrily challenged Wolf to a match, yet Wolf declined. "Sorry buddy, but my first fight is against a pair of imbeciles to whom I owe a beating." Wolf assured.

"Thank you, I now notice that everyone knows how to use the Smash Menu." Mii Medic complained. "The Smash Menu is intuitive, easy to use, and no instructions are needed. If you do not want to engage in a battle, you can send one of your clones to fight for you. The challenger will know that he or she is facing a clone when they see the CPU mark on top of the clone's head." Mii Medic then pointed at a screen, where a couple of Mii Scientists were enjoying watching a match, in which Luigi was branded a CPU over his head. "Thus, if the fighter does not want to or cannot fight, anyway, you figure what to do." And Isabelle was shown grateful. "Clones will fight with an intelligence selectable from 1 to 9. The fighters of course have better skills, but the clones exist to make everything more challenging and enjoyable." She finished.

"Prepare yourselves to be destroyed, heretics!" Simon yelled, and a Smash Ball appeared on top of Richter and Ridley. "The power of the devil will not remain in this world." He assured.

"Smash by Stocks… no equipment, 2 against 6, Simon and I against 6 level 1 Ridley that are requested." Richter read the battle instructions and smiled. "Ancestor, you are the devilish kind of fun. Let's do this!" Accepted Richter, but Ridley declined.

"Uehehehehe!" They all heard the laughter of Incineroar, and Pichu shuddered with fear after seeing the Smash Ball on top of its head, and so it started running, showing its Smash Menu unintentionally, which displayed 7 Incineroars against a Pichu.

"Just decline!" Wolf scolded and declined for Pichu, upset about how useless they all seemed to be. "However, it has never been important to battle. We only do it for sports." He assured.

"Technically, it is now a little bit different." Mii Medic explained. "Since the last update, the Mii entered the contest, and although only 3 of us are competing, one for each class, the rest of us were ordered by Master Hand to build the world for the fighters. It is our role, and therefore, we noticed that some fighters were… how to say it… lazy." She explained, and the harsh sentences were accompanied by Wolf's nodding. "Kirby only fought in battles of all you could eat with King Dedede or Wario. Captain Falcon and Sonic raced around Mute City or Mario Circuit. The Wii Fit Trainers did nothing but yoga on Tortimer Island. Shulk just wanted to swim in Wuhu Island or sightsee Delfino Plaza, or anywhere where he could wear his water trunks. And Palutena, she spent her time gathering in the wider stages, inviting Pit or Dark Pit, and wanting them to pair up romantically with other fighters." She explained, and Wolf was startled by what he had heard of Palutena. "So, the Mii invented the Gold Pieces system." She added cheerfully. "If fighters want to live in glamour in Console City, or in any other city, they must win battles and win Gold. With Gold you can buy properties, new clothes, buy some food, and a lot of more things! You can also buy time for Assist Trophies to spend time in this world. Also, on a battlefield, Kirby may be able to summon all the food that pleases him, but it is only limited to certain things. You want a different meal? We can program it. Want to live comfortably in a luxurious condominium, or build a spaceship, we are in the source code, of course we can do it, but it costs. The form of entertainment of the Mii is watching your fights, everything that happens on the platforms, we see it, it's our addiction, and we do not want to see all the time how Jigglypuff breaks it's shield and seeks for ways to survive, it's fun, but it does it all the time. What I'm trying to say is, fighting is your job, and sending clones to fight doesn't generate Gold. In each battle, an algorithm calculates the difficulty and battle prowess, and gives a prize in Gold to both, winners and losers, depending on their performance. Think carefully before you challenge each other, or when not accepting challenges. Clones do not get you food." She looked specifically at Isabelle.

"Capitalism… in its cruelest form." Wolf deduced, watching his funds in a section of the Smash Menu. "Meh! I just have to win battles, it's not that big of a deal." He added upset, and a look of malice appeared in the eyes of the Mii Medic. "What's Next? This is turning out to be boring." He bummed.

"Oh, we are almost done. Just one more room and everyone will be ready to Smash." Added the Mii Medic, and asked them to follow her again, and so they did, with a feeling of impatience and eagerness to start with the battles.

**Civilian Registration Room.**

"You're not serious with the name of this office, are you?" Grieved Ken, looking at the Mii Medic, who looked back at him quizzically. "Has anyone had to use this office before?" He asked once again, but Mii Medic could not comprehend him. "Civilian registration, anyone? Am I the only one married here? This is the office where you make it official." And the group finally understood it.

"The closest thing this world had ever had to a wedding is the wedding attires for Mario and Peach." Mii Medic explained. "This world is yet to see a real wedding, Mario and Peach's costumes are only there because of the Mario Odyssey videogame dressing them like that. But the stories in the games are just that, stories." She finished.

"Oh no, I'm happily married and have a son, thank you but no thank you to this: 'the stories in the games are just stories.'" Ken complained, and then looked toward Chrom. "Doesn't this bother you? She is ignoring the lore of our games!" He asked angrily.

"Well… the civilian registration does not exist in my world… so…" Chrom tried to explain. But soon, Ken's words ringed a bell. "Just a moment! Does this mean that Robin and I are not…!" He tried to say, and Mii Medic raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "No, no, no! That erasing the history of the video game I come from just for the sake of participating in a fighting game, is not pleasing me either." He added, and Ken nodded at his words.

"If it helps you both feel any better, I will exhibit your complaints to Master Hand at the next staff meeting." Mii Medic offered, and Chrom and Ken both nodded in agreement. "In any case, we do not do that kind of records… yet… and will not in the future unless Master Hand decides so. What we really do at the Civilian Registration Room, is give you guys an address." She explained while displaying a map on a screen at the office. "The world of Smash, the world is divided into 3 zones. The World of Light, the Realm of Darkness, and Final Battle, the last of which is the closest thing to a Department of Mii Resources… or… Human Resources if it helps you understand better. There you will find the corporative offices of Master Hand… and to a lesser extent, the creative office of Crazy Hand." She explained, showing pictures of the area to the group. "The Realm of Darkness is the closest thing to a prison. If you disrespect the rules, the Mii Policemen will lead you to prison and lock you up for a certain time depending on the crime. The clones of whoever is locked may continue to be challenged, but the locked one may not leave the Realm of Darkness until the sentence is met, or if the bail is paid." She pointed out proudly, and showing pictures of area. "And finally we have the World of Light, where we all live happily, and where we currently are." She showed the photos of the area with joy. "In the offices of the Civilian Registry, we serve the housing needs of the combatants. You can order new properties, or improve the existing ones, all while paying the permits for the areas where you want to live. Anyway, to clarify, here we allow you to choose a location to live at." And immediately after her explanation, Incineroar pointed at a part of the map. "Raging Volcano?" She asked, and Incineroar hugged itself, indicating that he liked the heat, then Pichu pointed to another area on the map, as far from Incineroar as was possible. "Kongo Jungle, understood." Wrote down Mii Medic, and afterwards, King K. Rool also selected that area, and smiled at Pichu, who cried after learning who was its new neighbor.

"Frozen Mountain!" Popo and Nana exclaimed, and Mii Medic wrote them down with enthusiasm. "It's as if the place was made for us!" Popo added happily, but Nana was a little distressed.

"If I looked well in a swimsuit, I would choose the Alolan Islands." Wept Nana, and Popo hugged her making her feel better, as the Inklings discussed and asked Nana to translate for them. "You want to live in the Alolan Islands?" She asked, but the Inklings did pantomimes, indicating a higher place. "Umm… I think they want to live in Beachside Town." Nana explained, and the Inklings nodded happily, all but the orange Inkling Girl, who looked at Young Link while blushing.

"Southern Plateau." Young Link exclaimed, and immediately afterwards, the orange Inkling Girl grinned and tried to communicate, but noticed with sadness that the Mii Medic had settled her along with the rest of the Inklings in the Beachside Town.

"Poison Woods." Cried both Dark Young Link and Dark Samus, and both looked at one another curiously, distressing, and looking in different directions, not wanting to befriend each other.

"Lumoise City or the Alolan Islands?" Blue asked Red, who scratched his neck curiously. "In one we would feel at home, in the other one you can see me in a bathing suit." She teased mischievously, and Red immediately retreated, hiding his face under his cap. "Just for that reaction, we go to Lumoise City and you're left with the desire!" She replied in annoyance, and Red just made a face of discontent.

"Military Base." Snake added, and was recorded in that area. "From there, I can make a more detailed planning." Snake whispered to himself, looking at the map as some sort of military conquest or spy mission.

"Frozen Mountain." Said Wolf, the Ice Climbers just looked at him in curiosity. "What? Did you all think I would choose Outer Space? Fox and Falco certainly live there, and I don't want them as neighbors, at least not so close. Also, ice and snow are my natural habitat." He explained.

"But my tail would freeze over there." Isabelle whispered to herself, and looked at the map. "This village seems like a quiet and nice place. Northwestern Town." Faced Isabelle, and the Mii Medic wrote her down over there, and then looked at Chrom, who was thoughtful, and at that time, the Mii Medic smiled.

"Starting Area." Mii Medic began, and Chrom looked back at her in curiosity. "That's the place where Female Robin chose to live, her daughter Lucina, chose the River Woods, as well as her husband, Male Robin. Female Robin thought that by doing it so, she would give her daughter some space. "What do you think?" She wondered.

"That I would have preferred being consulted before leaving my daughter with that degenerated best friend of mine." Chrom added in annoyance. "Yet. The Starting Area seems like a good place to live peacefully, out of the castles and kingdoms that is." He smiled.

"Mountain Falls!" Daisy added gladly when her turn arrived. Though her choice confused the Mii Medic. "I'm an extreme girl, Peach can choose the nice places, me, my body was forged for sport and extreme environments, I can even fell the mountains calling me." She assured.

"Nope, I have no idea where to live at." Ken spoke to himself once his turn arrived. "But regardless, the name of my game is Street Fighter. Which means I need streets to street fight, and I only see 2 cities in the map, Console City and Lumoise City, and it would be better for me if I choose a city as far away from the pair of lovebirds who are quick to make Purple." Ken sneered at Red and Blue, who faced away while blushing.

"It's not a temple, or is it a temple?" Mii Medic heard Richter's whispers while talking to Simon, who insisted on a place on the map. "Can't we choose something more conventional?" Richter asked his ancestor.

"Do it if you want… I will keep myself safe from the darkness, and prepare to destroy heresy in Frozen Mountain." Pointed Simon, and looked at the Mii Medic. "Is there a way to accommodate me in the temple's vicinities?" He asked curiously.

"The Temple of Light is a sub-zone, but I'll see what can be done." Medical Mii offered, looking toward Richter afterwards. "Shall I accommodate you both in the same place?" She asked, and noticed Richter's hesitance. "Northwestern Town is near the Temple of Light, if you're not convinced to live inside a temple, maybe I can accommodate you there." She offered, and Richter nodded. "What about you, Mr. Ridley? I can offer a good place in Lake Heart in the Mountain" She scoffed.

"Outer Space, on the planet closest to the fire one as possible." Replied Ridley, and Mii Medic made the relevant notes. "Now, if you do not mind, all this socializing is bothering me a lot. I can't wait to get my claws on an innocent fighter and try to break their source code." He demanded.

"I understand the impatience, but there is one last thing missing, after which you can do as you please." Added the Mii Medic, and pointed toward a door, and after doing it so, Kirby came out of it and danced as a sign of happiness, confusing the combatants. "This is more like a tradition than anything though, as Kirby always wants to be the first one to… get a taste… of the new fighters." She clarified.

"Get a taste?" Ridley wondered, while the Mii Medic pressed a button, and suddenly the medley of one of Kirby's videogames, the 'Kirby Dream Land Theme', began, and Kirby at that time began to inhale toward Ridley's direction. "What is this? Do not! Wait!" Ridley complained, but could not avoid being absorbed by Kirby, who after bending over, copied the ability of Ridley, who had become a star, before returning to its usual form, with a look of panic and disbelief on his face while Kirby ran excitedly to a mirror, looking at his hat, dancing, and proving his new skill in a Sandbag nearby, before disposing of his ability, running toward King K. Rool, who tried to flee, but was swallowed equally, ending with the same bemused look Ridley had, while Kirby looked in the mirror and tested his new skill, disposing of it afterward, and running toward Young Link happily.

"No, no, no! You already tried me in Melee!" Young Link ran away, with his typical scream of terror, while Kirby ran after him, caught him, and swallowed him, freeing him moments later, leaving Young Link shaking with fear. "I had already overcome the feeling of emptiness and hopelessness of being swallowed… and now it's back." He added upset, and immediately afterwards, looked maliciously at Dark Young Link. "You wanted to be my echo, right?" Link asked mischievously, and Kirby then looked at Dark Young Link while salivating.

"No, no, no! I don't even exist!" Complained Dark Young Link, and ran imitating the howl of horror from Young Link, but was swallowed anyway, disappointing Kirby when the ability was the same as Young Link's one, the hat's color didn't even change, but that did not stop Kirby from eating everyone else, and although the same thing happened with the 8 Inklings, none of them were safe.

**Outside of Nintendo's Building.**

"That was horrible…" Announced Isabelle while shaking in fear, while Blue and Red looked at her with grins on their faces. After all, they had not been swallowed by Kirby, since they had no skills to copy at all. "I don't know if I have the energy to try a combat." She added.

"Don't worry Isabelle, the first experience being swallowed by Kirby is always the worst." Nana tried to cheer her up, even placing a Freezie on top of Isabelle's forehead, as taking care of her as if she had a fever. "You're going to get better. You will soon get used to it." She insisted.

"Lies." Popo added, earning a look of annoyance from Nana. "But it's true, in any case, the feeling of being on Kirby's proximity and fearing him swallowing you is always worse." He continued, and Nana moved her hand from one side of her throat to the other one, asking him to shut up.

"It's finally over…" Complained Young Link, still groggy from being swallowed by Kirby. "I could challenge someone to a battle, but I really just want to get to my home in Southern Plateau and rest." Dark Young Link nodded, and the orange Inkling Girl looked at him tenderly.

"Owhbrabrabra." She tried to say, but Young Link of course didn't understand, and looked at her curiously, as Dark Young Link made fun of him. "Squaawehweeeeee!" She continued with enthusiasm, but Young Link did not understand, but even before he could say anything, Young Link was tackled down. "Brovi Brin!" She exclaimed.

"Ah Jigglypuuuuuuuuuuf!" Jigglypuff shouted excitedly, as she wept over Young Link's chest after tackling him down, and while trying to compose herself. Jigglypuff then hugged Young Link and cried excitedly.

"She was right! It really is him!" Ness said excitedly, reaching close to Young Link and helping him to his feet. "It's you! Right? Our Link!" Ness asked excitedly.

"Mamá mía! It's-a really-a our Link." Continued Luigi, who followed Ness and Jigglypuff to greet Young Link. "It was very-a weird without-a the Link from Ocarina of Time, bene Vieni amico." Luigi then hugged him, and Young Link felt strange, while the rest of the newcomers looked at him uneasily.

"Told ya I was the original Link from Smash Bros." Young Link added, and then found another old friend in front of him. "Captain!" Young Link was glad, and received a gentle handshake from Captain Falcon, who then pointed at the top, which showed a single platform, in which some characters began to appear. "I'm not sure about how to feel about this." Young Link finished, while the fighters arrived at the platform.

The platform was Grand Battlefield, an Omega symbol was drawn under the stage, and 8 fighters appeared on it: Mario, D.K., Link, Samus, Yoshi, Kirby, Fox and Pikachu. The battle began, and the group of 8 fighters began the violent display of sportsmanship. The group of newcomers enthusiastically admired everything, but no one was happier than Young Link, who even cleaned a treacherous tear away.

"It's even more exciting than how I remember it." Young Link declared, and then became exited as the Smash Ball appeared over his. "Who?" He wondered, looking at Captain Falcon, who smiled enthusiastically.

"C'mon!" Captain Falcon began. "Show me your moves!" He continued, as a platform came before him, which he climbed, and this led him to Mute City stage in Omega form, while Young Link accepted the fight and joined the battle.

"Oh yeah! We're already in Smash!" Ken exclaimed, and began programming a battle. A Smash Ball then appeared on top of Luigi's head, and other two on top of Ridley and King K. Rool. "Come on mate! Let's welcome these beasts with a beating!" Bragged Ken, accepting the battle in Luigi's Smash Menu.

"Oh, nooooo! I didn't-a accept this!" Luigi tried to run away, but Ken carried him toward the platform by force. "Wait-a moment, mía Daisy is-a waiting for me!" Luigi begged, while Daisy just waved for him to have a nice battle. The 4 fighters were taken to Castle Castlevania. "Marioooooooooo!" Luigi pleaded, as they entered the battlefield.

"Roeeeeey!" Incineroar grunted quickly, prepared a scenario, and quickly accepted the battle on Pichu's Smash Menu, who cried frightened, while Incineroar watched Jigglypuff, who regarded him as she accepted the combat, also determined.

"Red, your Incineroar is bullying my Pichu once again." Blue complained, when a Smash Ball appeared over her head and over Red's one. "Us 4 vs 4 Jigglypuffs?" She asked Red and then cried with joy, as Red was overthrown by his Charizard, whom he had not seen in a long time, and a copy of Charizard appeared with Blue. "Ok, so the Shiny ones are mine apparently. Let's do this!" She accepted the battle, Blue then climbed the platform with the original Squirtle, and 2 clones, one of Charizard and the other for Ivysaur, while Red received a Squirtle clone.

"Squaawehweeeeee!" Inkling Boy cried, and the Inklings all accepted his challenge in a random stage, WarioWare, not knowing what they were getting into. They began to attack each other cheerfully, until they were all crushed by a giant foot for not knowing the stage's rules.

"Prepare heretics!" Simon challenged Dark Young Link and Dark Samus, teaming with Richter, and the 4 went to the Train of the Gods, which was not remotely like what Simon had imagined, but he paid little importance to it while alongside Richter he tried to exorcise the evil child and the possessed armor.

"Let's go! Let's go!" Nana tried to speed up Popo, and on top of Ness' head appeared a Smash Ball. "Are you coming with us, Isabelle?" She asked, but before Isabelle could answer, a Smash Ball appeared over her head. "Hey! We had the decency of asking first!" Nana complained, toward Daisy, who programmed a fight involving Isabelle.

"Take a clone if you want, but I have a battle in pairs." Daisy hugged Chrom's arm, who worried while over the head of Wolf was also featured a Smash Ball. "You mention your girlfriend, and I give you a turnip-slam!" She threatened.

"But she is not my girlfriend, she's my wife." Chrom defended, while a very annoyed Daisy triggered his Smash Menu by force, making him accept the battle, while the Smash Menu on top of Isabelle's head still waited for her answer.

"Aw! I wanted to play with Isabelle!" Nana complained. "Snake!" She looked at Snake, who looked back incredulously. "You and Ness against us and our clones!" Nana then separated from Popo, and a clone of Popo joined her.

"I do not like hitting children." Declared Snake as he watched his Smash Menu. But regardless, he accepted the combat, and Isabelle was left with Wolf at that time, and looked at him extremely nervous.

"So… us against Chrom and Daisy?" Wolf asked while looking at his Smash Menu, and Isabelle nodded shyly. "Whatever. But don't get in my way!" He threatened and accepted the fight, and Isabelle was the only one left. She meditated for a moment, but then smiled, shook her tail, and accepted the challenge.

* * *

**Postscript: Yes, I know that Joker is also invited but give me a break with him, I don't know him, I have to invest time to know his story and use him properly, so give me a chance to get him later in the story.**


End file.
